I'm With You
by Hold-Your-Hippogriffs
Summary: NAME CHANGED! FORMLY KNOWN AS FLORIDAGALHermione has fallen into depression. Ron and Harry were dead. A result of the war with Voldemort. The night of graduation, the trio had gone to fight. Voldemort died. Harry died. Ron died. Hermione liv


****

Title: I'm With You

****

Author: Florida-Gal

****

Rated: PG

****

Genre: General; Songfic

****

Summary: Hermione has fallen into depression. Ron and Harry were dead. A result of the war with Voldemort. The night of graduation, the trio had gone to fight. Voldemort died. Harry died. Ron died. Hermione lived, only because Ron sacrificed himself. Songfic to Avril Lavigne's 'I'm With You.'

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I don't own the song, 'I'm With You.' That belongs to Avril Lavigne. I own nothing.

****

Author's Note: I don't know if anyone has done a songfic with this song. If they have, I am sorry. I honestly don't know. If you, or any fanfiction writer has, let me know ASAP, so I can remove this songfic. Song lyrics are in _Italics._

It had been four months. Four months since Hermione had lost her best friends. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The worst part was, Hermione was in love with Ron. She never told him. She wanted to, but Ron was on the top ten hotties at Hogwarts. He stood at #6. Girls from every year wanted to date him. Hermione was afraid of rejection. When she had gone to help Harry and Ron with Voldemort, she feared for their lives. She kept quiet, though. She had to be strong. They were, after all.

Hermione was walking down the sidewalk. It was late. Hermione wasn't exactly sure what time it was. She didn't care either. Time didn't matter, anymore. She was a loner. Her dreams were gone. There was no need for dreams. All of her future plans and dreams included her best friends. It was no use to make new ones. She would always envision them being there, and that brought tears to Hermione's eyes. She stopped when she reached a bridge. She looked over into the water. It started to rain, lightly. Hermione watched the drops hit the dark water. 

__

I'm Standing on a bridge 

I'm waitin in the dark 

I thought that you'd be here by now 

Theres nothing but the rain 

No footsteps on the ground 

I'm listening but theres no sound 

The rain reminded Hermione of the past. Mostly, the Quidditch matches. She remembered always putting the water repealing charm on Harry's glasses so he could see. She always showed up to the matches to support Harry. And, when Ron joined in 5th year, she made a point to support both of her friends. Hermione shivered and tried to warm her arms.

__

Isn't anyone tryin to find me? 

Won't somebody come take me home 

It's a damn cold night 

Trying to figure out this life 

Won't you take me by the hand 

take me somewhere new 

I dont know who you are 

but I... I'm with you.

I'm with you.

Hermione took a picture out of her coat pocket and clutched it tightly. It was one taken in seventh year. The group was in Hogsmeade. Hermione was in the middle of Harry and Ron. She had her arms draped around their shoulder. They each had an arm up, grabbing the hands. They all had smiles on their faces. Why couldn't that last forever? What happened to 'Happily Ever After'? It died with Harry and Ron.

__

I'm looking for a place 

searching for a face 

is anybody here i know 

cause nothings going right 

and everythings a mess 

and no one likes to be alone 

Hermione didn't dare look at the picture. She had looked at it so many times. She had ever feature of it memorized. The tears were coming more freely now. Each tear contained so many emotions; there was no way to tell what was behind Hermione's eyes. Her face was expressionless. It had been. She was drifting, too. She hadn't spoken to Ginny or anyone in the Weasley family since the funeral. She hadn't even wanted to attend. She didn't cry on that day. But, the tears came everyday since.

__

Isn't anyone tryin to find me? 

Won't somebody come take me home 

It's a damn cold night 

Trying to figure out this life 

Wont you take me by the hand 

take me somewhere new 

I dont know who you are 

but I... I'm with you

I'm with you

Hermione clutched the picture tighter. She wanted her life back. She was no longer the Hermione everyone knew and loved. She didn't even know or love herself anymore. She felt like she was watching her life from someone else's point of view. But, as much as Hermione wanted her life back, it was gone. It was impossible to have a life without Harry and Ron. They completed her. Made her whole. She was so confused with everything, Hermione didn't know why she bothered.

__

oh why is everything so confusing 

maybe I'm just out of my mind 

yea yea yea 

It's a damn cold night 

Trying to figure out this life 

Wont you take me by the hand 

take me somewhere new 

I dont know who you are 

but I... I'm with you 

I'm with you.

Hermione dared to look at the picture. Three faces smiled back at her. She frowned at them. _I am no longer able to smile_, she thought. She looked into the green eyes of Harry Potter. He looked the same as always. Just a little older. His hair was still black, his eyes still green as can be, and the lightning bolt scar was sticking out from his hair. Hermione looked at Ron. She closed her eyes and opened them again. He didn't seem real anymore. Hermione stared into the blue eyes. They glistened with happiness. His red hair was askew. 

Hermione then glanced at her own picture. She looked so different then. Her face had color. Her cheeks alive. Her hair was long and curly, but it hung down her back and shoulders beautifully. She looked into her chocolate brown eyes. They sparkled. The spark was gone now. Gone forever.

Take me by the hand 

take me somewhere new 

I dont know who you are 

but I... I'm with you

I'm with you

Take me by the hand 

take me somewhere new 

I dont know who you are 

but I... I'm with you

I'm with you

I'm with you...

Hermione took one more glance at the picture. She looked into the water again. She couldn't see it, but she knew it was there. It would always be there, day or night. She dropped the picture over the edge of the bridge and it flew in the breeze. Hermione sighed as if a burden was lifted.

The wind ruffled her hair. It seemed to whisper to her. Hermione looked around. She felt something go through her body. She couldn't see Harry or Ron. But, in her heart of hearts, she knew Harry and Ron would always be there.

"I'm with you," Hermione whispered into the wind.

****

Author's Notes: Please R/R! Thanks.


End file.
